Luigi and Daisy's anniversary: Daisy's surprise
by NintendoLemonLover
Summary: After feeling like an idiot who spent too much time playing the epicness of Xenoblade, here's another lemon for the lovers like me!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the wait, but I finally found ideas for more lemons with our favorite Mario side characters! Let me know how you feel about my new story!

It was Luigi's and Daisy's anniversary, and they both agreed that Daisy would go all out on Luigi this year, and Luigi would do the same for her the next year. She asked Luigi to stay with Mario and Peach for a day so she can plan everything and have her man really eager to play with his wife.

"Okay, I need to get the following necessities. Candles, roses, music, and my secret gift for Luigi." The desert princess explained to herself with a notepad and pencil in hand.

She picked up the phone to call Mona, the cheerful romanticist to help her get everything ready.

"Hey Mona, it's Daisy. Could you head over here and give me a hand with everything for my anniversary with Luigi?"

Mona thankfully had the day off all her jobs and Wario was managing more Micro-Games at WarioWare.

"Sure thing, girl! I'll head right over to give you a helping hand!" The orange-haired peppy gal happily agreed.

Before Daisy knew it, Mona's motor scooter was at her mansion in a flash.

Mona came up to the door and Daisy gladly opened the door and let her in.

They both sat on the couch to discuss Daisy's plan. Mona stated "I take it that your lover boy is in for a real treat from his loving wife.

Daisy replies with a big smirk "Oh yeah! I plan to give him a real show!" She then asked "So could you help me get all the stuff I need and help me set things up?"

"Sure! Anything to help a real gal pal!" Mona gladly answered.

Daisy and Mona took off in Daisy's Royal Racer two-seated kart.

At Peach's castle, Luigi was at the castle enjoying the tennis courts with some Toads to practice his game. He had pulled out a black box from his pocket and whispered

"My sweet Daisy will absolutely love this as well as her other gifts I got for her."

After he finished up, he heard a slight voice from a storage shed for sport and pool gear. He opened it up quietly to get a peak of Mario weak in the knees from Peach sucking him dry. He watched them because it aroused him from the thoughts of Daisy once gave him head in the bathroom of a fancy restaurant because she was too eager to wait until they got home.

Mario gripped her blonde hair and moaned louder and louder as he finally blew his load in Peach's balmy, warm mouth. She moaned as she savored the taste of his warm fluids. She lifted off of Mario's shaft and saw Luigi and blushed like mad and ran to the door to explain.

"Well, Mario and I were anxious to... Go on each other in a hidden place in hope that no one would find us. So please leave us be for a little while." The princess locked the door and went back to her husband.

A few hours later, he was texted by Daisy "You can come home now, I'm ready for you ;)"

He smiled and headed back to his mansion, eager to see his loving wife in their special day.

He walked in and saw rose petals and candles leading to their bedroom. He also heard soft music playing in the bedroom and slowly opened the door, he was very shocked to see Daisy lying down on the bed in a red dress that stopped just below her midsection, barely covering her red panties that narrowly covered her wanting womanhood and large, shapely bottom. It also showed off her lovely cleavage and went just above her luscious C-cup sized breasts.

"Hey, big boy." She breathed in a warm, sexy voice. Luigi's member slowly rose at the sight of his bombshell wife. She licked her lips and stated "I see you're happy to see me. Why not come over here? I won't bite...hard."

Luigi slowly approached her and she stood up and placed his hands on her butt, for him to enjoy the size and shape he has always found incredibly hot. He squeezed and slapped her ass, making her sigh happily and sensually.

She whispered in his ear "How do you like my outfit? I picked it out special for you." She then nibbled his ear and blew in his ear.

She sat him down and walked over to the music player and bent over to change the song, giving him a perfect view of her big butt, barely covered by her tight red panties. He began drooling over the sight as she shook her butt to excite him more.

The music changed to a slow, sensual jazz song. She began to swing her hips and started to dance for him. He then made his jaw drop and his member was twitching and wanting to enter Daisy's hot body.

Daisy continued and soon began strutting towards her blushing lover and turns around to sit on and grind on his member, making him feverishly horny.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked him, turning her head around.

Luigi couldn't answer, he was thinking about ripping Daisy's clothes off, throwing her down and banging her brains out.

She noticed his silence and pulled down her panties just to tease him.

He snapped back to reality and exclaimed "I'm sorry Daisy, but I can't resist myself!" He plunged his lips against hers and lifted her dress, exposing her exposed hole. He pulled of his green shirt and blue jeans as well as his fire flower boxers to cause his member to expose.

She yelped as she was pushed onto the floor and Luigi lubed his member with her wetness.

She was shocked and shouted "Wait Luigi! I didn't plan for this!"

He replied "I don't care, just take me deep into your core!"

He then penetrated her Lower lips and made her moan loudly. He began thrusting deep and hard into her as she began to scream and dig her nails into his back.

"Wow, Luigi! You're such a man!" She cried as he continued to thrust and shove his from member deeper into her core.

She was thinking "He's way too good, he's going to make me melt! I didn't plan for this, but I love it! He makes love so amazingly and his length is incredible!"

Soon, he felt ready to burst. Daisy was able to notice from his sudden speed boost and heavier breathing and screamed "Oh yes, fire it inside me, Luigi! Fill me up!"

He finally orgasmed and blew his heavy load into her.

"Ohhh, I can feel you gushing and bursting deep inside of me! Ohhh, I'm cumming too!" She suddenly cried as she rocked her hard orgasm, spraying her fluids all over him.

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Daisy's surprise, record lovemaking

**Here's the second part of my newest lemon! Enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

After their strong climax, Luigi and Daisy started to make out passionately as they stood up to get off the floor. Luigi then reached down to rub her soft ass and grabbed it to make her moan in their kiss. He spun his tongue around with hers and bit her lip, pulling it back and hearing her softly moan again.

She whispered to him "I've got a special treat for you, close your eyes and sit on the bed."

Luigi complied and waited for his sweet lover to return. He dressed himself back up as he waited. After a short while, she told him to open his eyes. When he did, his jaw came down and his tongue began overly drooling.

She was wearing a French maid sexy outfit. It was black with light lace, stopping just below her sweet bottom and her braless breasts looked incredible. She walked over to the other side of the room to reveal the Double Cherry on top of the Super Mario 64 cake.

She pulled down a curtain and revealed a metal pole mounted to the floor. His member came up slowly and larger than life.

Barely able to speak, Luigi asked "Is that f-f-for..."

Before he could complete his question, Daisy stated "Putting on a show for you? Yes itis. So just sit back and watch your princess work this pole."

She played some jazzy and sensual music to set the mood for him. She began spinning around on the pole, grinding and swinging herself around and around.

Luigi was losing all control and was holding back his urges of pounding her until her body was totally destroyed and unable to move.

She pulled up a chair and set it in front of the pole and wagged her finger in her direction to tell him to come closer and get a better view.

He sat down and Daisy proceeded to really give him all he could take. She gave him a lap dance guaranteed to rock his world. She put her knee up between his legs and proceeded to grind on him, already making him blush.

She then turned around to bend down and shake her ass for him, knowing he always loved it. Swaying back and forth, hypnotizing Luigi, he slapped it hard and made her sigh with bliss. She turned back around to undo his pants and pulled them down as well as his boxers to show his erection.

She began to go down on him and suck him off, earning groans and moans from her lover, both were enjoying it very much.

"Ahhhh, that's it baby, you're a great sucker." Luigi softly said, rubbing her hair.

She also licked his shaft and twirled her tongue around his head, making his member twitch from her amazing performance. She went right back to sucking for a short time and looked up at him while stroking.

"How do you like it? I always loved having your length in my mouth." She said sweetly.

Luigi replied "I love it, you always give the best head."

Daisy giggled and asked "I love when you talk dirty, do it more, please?"

He answered with "Get back to blowing me off, you naughty princess."

She smiled and went back to her work of going down on him. After a while he was feeling weak in the knees and began to twitch all over.

"Ohhh, I'm about to cum, Daisy!"

With her mouth full, she replied "Yes Luigi, cum in my mouth. Let me taste you."

With a big burst, Luigi came violently in her mouth, making her gasp happily from his orgasm.

His head fell back and Daisy swallowed his load. Before she could say a word, Luigi carried her to the bed and placed her over his knee.

"You're a very naughty princess who needs to be punished." She expected what he meant and was ready for him. He unclasped the garters connecting her panties to her stockings.

He pulled down her lacy black thong to reveal her bare bottom. Luigi proceeded to massage it for a minute until he aggressively spanked her, making her shout in bliss.

Every slap was slightly harder and she loved it so much.

"Oh yes, spank me harder!" Daisy screamed, wanting more spankings from him.

He followed her orders and kept spanking her, making her shout and slightly cry joyful tears.

After a while, he stopped to flip her over, making her gasp in shock. He spread her legs wide, showing her flower and opening her hole for his pleasure.

He immediately went down to eat her out, instantly making her dig her nails into the bed. He was poking his tongue into her spot and licking her hard, savoring her wetness.

"Yes! Yes! That's it, keep it up!" She shouted, moaning louder and louder.

Then Luigi blew her mind by stroking her clit and licking her G-spot at the same time, making Daisy unable to control herself.

"Oh yes! Please! Don't stop, don't stop! Mmmmm!" She screamed, digging his head deeper into her.

Soon she felt her lower body ready to release. "Luigi! Ohhhh, don't stop, I'm gonna cum!" And then, in one loud scream and burst, she came hard in his mouth and on his lips. She crashed, breathing heavily.

He licked up her fluids and went up to hold her. She then asked him "You wanna make love all night?" He happily nodded and she then pushed him down and exclaimed "Just one condition.. I'm on top to start!"

She lowered herself on his length and began bouncing up and down on him, making them both moan and groan. He then grabbed her hips and pulled her on him harder. She sped up to make it very erotic and pleasuring for both of them.

After a while, they both were ready to cum, but we're so in the moment they didn't make a noise. After they both blew their load on each other, they continued with Daisy rolling around in a circular motion on him, which felt better to him.

Soon they came hard again, soaking Luigi's member and filling Daisy up more.

She raised herself and then pressed her lips against him and sucked on his tongue with him grabbing her booty.

Luigi then told her "Come sit on my face, I want to taste you some more."

She giggled and proceeded to sit right on his face, letting him enjoy the feel of her butt while eating her out.

"Luigi! Lick me harder, Luigi!" Daisy shouted as she moved her hips back and forth to pleasure him more. She also gave him a hand job while doing so to make him even more pleasured. After a short time, he came all over her hand, and she cleaned herself off.

He soon pushed her down so she could enjoying sucking on him while he licked her up. After a grand time of pussy licking, ass slapping and cock sucking, they both came once more.

Daisy looked at the clock and said with heavy breath "Wow, we've been going at it for over three hours and we've had six orgasms. You're such a man to keep this up."

Luigi replied "Yeah, but I,still have a little more in me." She then got on her hands and knees, raised her bottom and whispered "Finish me off, baby."

He started by kissing and licking her big, round butt, making her sigh happily. He also slapped it occasionally to get her Hornier.

After a little bit, he firmly dug his member into her top hole and began his rhythm.

She was enjoying him way too much and shouted "Luigi, even with all of your cum and your length inside of me, I feel so full and yet my insides and body feel so light! Ohhhh, I love you Luigi, I love you so much!"

Daisy, I can't hold it anymore! I'm about to blow my final load!"

"Oh yeah, Luigi! Cum inside once more! Oh, I love you, Luigi!" she shouted as she was ready for his final burst.

They both screamed each others names and let out,one final blast of their fluids.

They were completely out of energy and completely drained of their fluids.

As Daisy snuggled with him, he stated "I'm totally drained, I need a day or two to fill up my cum tank."

Daisy giggled and stated "Okay, but can we make love like this more often? That was so beautiful."

"Absolutely." He answered, lifting her head and looking into her big, beautiful blue eyes. They closed their lovemaking night with a deep, long kiss and were out for the night.


End file.
